Twisted Avenger
by xThe Vixen
Summary: I wonder if his last thoughts before he blacked out were of what a failure and disgrace I had been. All I ever wanted was to please him, for him to realize that I had been a true friend. After all, he was mine.


_Disclaimer: I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its' characters, however, I do claim the rights to this story and its' plot. Please do not duplicate withouth permission._

**Twisted Avenger**

"…_he had been trying to comfort himself with these suppositions: but he had found all in vain. **All in vain**; because Death, in approaching him, had stalked with his black shadow before him, and enveloped the victim." – The Tell-Tale Heart, Edgar Allan Poe _

His chest rose. His entire body shook, struggling to take in every single breath. His dark hair and contrasted dramatically with the pale white of his hospital gown and the bed he was in, though his sickly pale skin almost melted in with it. The room, calm and quiet, the only noise disrupting the silence being the rhythmic beeping of the monitors around him, contrasted with the rest of us who encircled him in this moment of weakness. Heero has fallen, and this time he has fallen hard. He was no longer the person we knew, and for the first time, we all saw him for what he truly was – human.

"You _are_ only human, aren't you?" I murmur softly, but no one hears for they are all entranced in troubled thoughts of their own. Everyone had thought he was indestructible, the Perfect Soldier. But he wasn't, he was the same as the rest of them, but they had long forgotten that. Perhaps I myself had forgotten, or maybe I just never knew.

Many times he had almost gotten himself killed in battle, intentionally or not, yet he had always survived. Now that I think about it, we all had. Funny how life works that way. He had lived through the war, many years of ruthless battles, but in the end he had been brought down by a single shot in the back. Any coward can stab a person in the back, but it takes real guts to punch them in the face, I always said, and this bastard was a real coward. Unskilled and simply lucky, he had caught Heero in a single moment of unawareness. But what really makes my blood boil, is that he's still out there; free, while Heero is here, fighting for his life perhaps one last time.

That day when the war had finally ended, I remember as all of us, the survivors, watched the remains of the war burn away, the highest of flames licking the bottom of the night sky and the black smoke tainting the pearly moon.

"So it's over." I grinned as I turned to look at him, both of us illuminated in the crimson glow.

"It's never over." He murmured back, his Prussian orbs never leaving the inferno.

I blinked then, not exactly understanding, but not questioning either. If only I had known how right he had been. Maybe… God, maybe then he would have been fine.

I know I will never forget his face when it happened. Unlike the others, I was there, I actually saw it happen and worst of all, I froze. How many times have I seen people get shot, killed even? I've lost count. But the fact that it was him made all the difference.

I didn't even think to look around for the shooter, all that I saw was him and the ruby colored stain sprouting like a wild flower on his crisp, white, button-down shirt. A look of shock passed over his features and for the first time, I caught a glimpse of helplessness and genuine pain in his already slightly glazed eyes. He crumpled to the ground, no longer able to stand, and still I remained motionless watching him. How strange and heartless, must I have looked to anyone who was around, but I couldn't do a thing. I lost all control of my body and couldn't do a damn thing even as he fell to his side, his eyes turning up to look at me in a daze. I wonder if he blamed me for not knowing, not helping him. I wonder if his last thoughts before he blacked out were of what a failure and disgrace I had been.

Tears sting my eyes, and I turn slightly to hide them from the others. All I had ever wanted was to please him, for him to realize that I had been a true friend. After all, he was mine.

_

* * *

__He tossed and turned, the bed sheets writhing beneath him. Duo's hands gripped the blanket and flung it to the floor in blind sleeping fury. Images of Heero haunted him, not letting him sleep, but not releasing him from the nightmare either. _

_Suddenly with a scream, he shot up in his bed. His throat ached, a sour taste filled his mouth, and yet he continued to scream until there was nothing left. Hot tears burned his eyes and he swiped angrily at the salty liquid that was starting to ooze down his cheeks. Breath came in ragged gasps, as he tried to fill his aching lungs with soothing oxygen. A shaky hand reached up and brushed sweaty, chestnut bangs out of his violet eyes. _

_He jumped at a sudden bang, his hand instinctively going for the gun on the dresser next to his bed. A split second later, he realized it was the bedroom window being slammed open by a gust of wind, bringing in rain with it. A pair of violet eyes stared blankly as the white curtains rose and fell along with the wet wind as it entered his bedroom in frenzy. Looking past the window, he saw a wall of rain as the storm tossed it about angrily. He hadn't realized it was pouring. _

_A flash of lightning ripped through the night sky, and momentarily illuminated everything, exaggerating every detail in its harsh light. The night reflected his mood perfectly - sad, yet troubled and angry. It was almost as if the world was crying, and grieving for Heero along with him._

_Another blast of air showered him with thousands droplets of water, and seemed to have brought him out of his daze for he stood, and stumbled towards the window. _

_The curtains were damp with rainwater, small pools of it collecting on the floorboards as he staggered over it, barefoot. He shivered at the crisp air as it blew in his face, yet he made no move to close the window. Instead, he leaned against the window ceil and stared out into the night, letting the wind and rain do as they pleased with him. His eyes drifted downward until a sudden movement broke his unfocused gaze._

_Duo blinked and looked closer into the darkness six stories below, at the corner of the building to the right of his apartment complex where he had thought he'd seen a shadow. Nothing out of the ordinary was spotted, and just as he turned to close the window and go back to sleep, a barely visible dark shape retreated into the shadows behind the apartment complex. _

* * *

_The several nights that followed Duo spent seeking out his mysterious stalker. He would leave the lights turned off, giving the impression that the occupant of the apartment was asleep, then he would crouch near the window on the staircase in the hall and watch. The shadow reappeared every night, and though it did not always come back to the same place, it had not missed his watchful gaze. _

_One particular night, it emerged only for a few brief minutes on the fire escape on the same level of the building across the street from Duo's. He thought he had seen a flash and then heard the breaking of glass. His head snapped toward the sound, and when he turned back half a second later, the shadow was gone._

_Back in his bedroom, he found a neat round hole in the glass of his window and a bullet casing implanted in the headboard. It had gone right through the pillows he had placed under the sheets to give the impression that he in fact had been in his bed. More particularly, the bullet had perfectly struck the pillow that symbolized his head. _

_Clearly, someone had tried to kill him.. but why? The war had been over for more than a year, he and the others were no longer of any importance.. So why would someone want to take his life, **now**? Revenge? Some sick form of justice? _

_He didn't know, but he would find out._

* * *

_The following night, his personal Angel of Death was back across the street from the apartment, watching with hawk eyes to make certain he had accomplished his mission. He was so intently focused on the sixth floor window of the old brick building that he did not see a shadow much like his own creep up behind him. The Angel did not know that he was dealing with Death himself. _

"_My, how the tables have turned." To borrow a perfectly clichéd line._

_He jumped at the low, husky voice that echoed from behind him and spun around to face a shape hidden by the darkness. He squinted._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

Was it just me, or did his voice tremble?

_The same throaty voice chuckled. "Who are **you**?" _

"_None of your goddamn business." He snapped back. _

"_I think it's my goddamn business why you tried to take my life." The laugher in his voice disappeared leaving behind icy coldness. _

_A heavy knot formed in his throat as the realization sunk in. A chilly feeling birthed in his stomach and crept up the spine, but his hands felt hot and clammy, his mouth suddenly cotton dry._

"_Well?" Duo was getting slightly impatient._

_He swallowed painfully. _

"…_witness…I was told…I-I couldn't…"_

Witness? What was he blabbering about? Then, suddenly it hit me. A witness to Heero's shooting. I had been so shocked when it happened, but, I did look for a shooter. I remember now, I looked around and saw Him. The shock must have been so great that in a hurry to repair my nervous system, my brain blocked out that part of the tragedy. I remember so clearly now. As if in slow motion, I looked over Heero's shoulder as he was falling and for a brief moment I saw Him up on the roof of the Court House.

_**He** was the one who had attempted put Heero's life to an end!_ My soul screamed in hatred, fueling the flames of rage that burned where my once violet eyes had been.

I advanced slowly, very slowly. He backed away, but in his fear he had forgotten that there was nothing but a wall behind him. _Stupid._ He only remembered when his now damp back made contact with the cool stone of the building, and I saw pure terror in his feverish face.

"Why did you try to kill him?" I hissed once I was less than an arm's length from him.

He prattled senselessly, his tongue tripping over his own teeth and mouth. It was almost comical the way his entire tough demeanor had melted away in mere seconds. He made little sense, I was only able to make out two words, but they were more than I needed. They were "Relena Dorlain".

My eyes widened.

"Relena?" I snapped, my voice coming out harsher than intended.

He nodded swiftly. "Yes, yes, it was all her.. All her, I swear."

"_You_ were the one who took the shot, you must pay the consequences." I growled. "A life for a life."

With that I snapped his neck. Just like that, as easily as wood it was broken and he fell to the pavement, dead. I had never intended to kill him, but now as I walked away I felt no remorse. Perhaps I was retreating back into the hard shell of a soldier that I thought had died that night that the war ended, perhaps not. All I knew was that they had to pay for what they did to Heero. **He** was taken care of, and now I was going to pay Relena a visit.

_

* * *

__Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft pushed open the door to her mansion and winced in annoyance at the incessant beeping the alarm instantly began to make. In aggravation, the turned to the small control console on the wall, and punched in her five-digit password. It was a necessary evil, she thought, much as she did just about every time this process was repeated. The console accepted her code instantly, and much to her relief the beeping ceased. _

_With a sigh, she turned and_ _tiredly headed up the staircase and directly for her bedroom. The room was dark, and just as she reached for the light switch a dark shape detached itself from the deeper shadows and stepped forward. Relena shrieked and her purse clattered to the floor, vomiting its' many contents on the plush, coral carpet. _

"Relena." My voice is icily calm.

She strains to see into the darkness.

"Duo? Is that you?" She gasped, her chest heaving with heavy breaths and I'm almost amazed she recognizes my voice after just one word.

"Why did you do it, Relena?" I hadn't bothered clarifying, I was sure she knew.

The blonde unceremoniously bent down and began retrieving her fallen accessories.

"Why did I do what? Sign that peace treaty?"

She was lying right through her teeth and I knew it. But damn, she was good, I had to give her that. Not surprising, actually, if you think about it; she _was_ a politician.

"Don't play princess with me, Relena," I snarled, my features -at least those visible- twisted in fury.

"You're the one who's playing games, Duo." She snipped as she straightened, and headed for the dresser with her belongings. "How did you get into my house?"

Once more she reached for the light switch and this time flipped it. Nothing. I smiled inwardly. Who the hell did she take me for? Cutting the power and telephone lines were the standard procedure. The only reason I had kept the alarm on was to ensure her coming upstairs.

"Why did you hire someone to kill Heero?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Heero…" Her voice is barely audible, but I heard it.

That single word made me understand immediately. Relena had loved Heero, she always had, but he never saw it. Or as I suspected, never wanted to see it. Relena wasn't the one for him, I don't think anyone out there was. Heero was a loner, but she wouldn't accept that he would never be hers. She could never go on with her life as long as Heero was alive and able to send her world upside down with a single look.

"Don't you understand?" From the moment she had met him he had caused her so much pain.. In her mind, he had to die. He just _had_ to. And yet, she's eerily calm as she stands there, with her back to me. I don't know if she's expecting an answer, she probably knows I won't give her one.

Her head lowers for a moment, as if in a nod, as if she came to some sort of realization. "Of course not. You've never loved anyone, Duo."

I have to admit, that catches me off guard for a moment. But I surprise myself as my mind comes up with a rebuttal without hesitation – she is dead wrong.

She's composure itself as she gives a soft shrug. "It was the only way."

And in some twisted way, I can understand her logic, in some way I sympathize, yet that will not save her. In that moment she turned to me, gun in hand, pointed straight in my direction. Her lips are firmly pressed together, she'll say nothing more. I understand this too, I must go as well.

The safety clicks off and she holds the weapon perfectly leveled. She's taking her time, it seems, but I can't let her have that luxury. I close the space between us in an instant, slamming her body against the wall. I grab her wrists, and the gun doesn't even have a chance to fire as it's twisted out of her hand and clutters to the floor.

Her fingers curled inward, her long nails instinctively ready to assail. She struggles in my grasp, but I hold her firmly. She is no match for me, and she vaguely knows it.

"You're wrong." I tell her. "I loved Heero."

* * *

A strange smirk played on my lips as I left the Peacecraft estate that night. The moon was cloaked with dark clouds, and I found that poetically fitting. Relena was safely 'taken care of' in the garden, but I had to let my mind wonder.. how many more victims like Heero were out there? How many more grieving friends like me were left behind as their loved ones were shamelessly taken away? 

I think for a moment of what I had told Relena. It hadn't been for pure dramatics, I don't deny it; I do love Heero. As I do each and every one of the people I had come through the war with. The bond we share transcends love and humanity itself.

I nod silently to myself, as if coming to a conclusion. Somebody had to right the wrongs and the dead had to be avenged. I guess I would have to play Shinigami, the God of Death, once more.

* * *

"Duo Maxwell," the prosecutor's voice was loud and metallic in the chamber. "Former pilot 02 and one of the war's greatest heroes, you had been charged with thirteen counts of first degree murder, including the one of the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft over the course of the past two months. You are therefore sentenced to the death penalty. Do you have any last requests?" 

His head raised slightly, violet eyes gleaming from beneath chestnut bangs.

"Yeah. Tell Heero I'll see him in Hell."

* * *

The next morning, Heero awoke in his hospital room for the first time in over two months. Everyone who he had ever considered as a friend, vocally proclaimed or simply understood, was there except the only one he had ever really considered to be more. Perhaps even a best friend. 

"Where is Duo?" He forced out painfully. It was like his vocal chords had been grated with sandpaper.

He go no reply. Sad eyes looked away, unable to answer him.

_Fin._

* * *

_This is a story I originally wrote a while ago, yet I still consider it to be an example of my finest writing. I dug it out, cleaned it up (though I didn't want to revamp it completely, it needed a good dusting, so to speak), and brought it over to this account. Why? Among other things, I was inspired having met Scott McNeil - Duo's American voice actor. So thank you Scott, this one goes out to you._

_Also, I feel I must add that this is **not a yaoi fanfiction** in anyshape or form. It is possible for two men to love each other deeply, yet not romantically. _

_Thank you for reading._

_xThe Vixen_


End file.
